HOC
by tigre9129
Summary: Thrown into a much more primitive time than he is accustomed to a lone ebony and crimson hedgehog must not only get back home but also fight the enemies of his newfound allies and newfound emotions. Rated M for possible strong language and sexual references.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. This story is meant to be enjoyed purely at the writer and readers expense.  
This is a story I thought up at six in the morning being of the sonic fandom since I was a kid. You will see a lot of characters and pairings that you really probably never thought you'd see, but keep in mind that it is set in another world. Enjoy and when you review give me your honest opinion. Positive and negative reviews help a writer grow after all. With that being said let's begin?

Chapter 1: The Spike-Bearer

"Darkness."

Shadow thought to himself. He could only see darkness. And it stank. Musky. And he was clearly lying on the floor from what he could discern.

"My eyes are closed."

That explained why it was so dark at least. And the musky smell could mean he was possibly in a cave, or underground.

"My right hand feels heavier also."

He said bringing it to his forehead and feeling a cold unfamiliar metal touch. When did he have a metal hand? He slowly pried open his Eyes to peer at this newfound appendage. It was a gauntlet. A stylish red and black one too. Almost like his normal hand except, well- It's metal.

"Did you perhaps make a mistake Court wizard?"  
A soft voice said from a few feet away from him.

"Impossible m' lady! This spell is supposed to bring the hero of chaos here!"  
An insistent voice echoed in protest.

"Then what in the makers name is that supposed to be blaze? It's just another of those pointy little rats that infest the slums!" A gruff voice said in response.

Shadow leaned up on his elbows still slightly queasy from his sudden transportation ordeal to view the ones who were speaking. He quickly gave his surroundings a once-over. He was right partly. He was underground in a sense. It was a basement. A strange one at that. Various jars lined the many shelves upon the walls, mostly filled with things he recognized and things he didn't want to recognize. Frogs legs, snake tails, the works. In front of him was a giant soot covered cauldron that looked well-used and somewhat glowing as if something big just happened to it. Probably his arrival he had to guess. In front of the large hulking pot were three figures. A violet cat garbed in gaudy violet robes that revealed a little thigh from her left leg and an equally gaudy pointy hat. Something to the effect a witch would wear. Parallel from her was a tan rabbit with orange-brown hair was dressed as if she were going to a ball of some sort with a gold tiara? Or was it a crown? And standing next to her was a large green crocodile clad in shiny black armor with a gold chain around his, what shadow assumed to be his neck. All familiar faces shadow thought as he slowly tried to make his way to his feet.

"Look! He awakens m'lady!" The violet feline pointed out.

"Indeed he does." The soft colored rabbit replied turning towards shadow."Tell me stranger. Are you the hero of legend?" The fancy-dressed rabbit inquired.

How in the hell did this all start anyway? Last he remembered he was on a mission to stop a chaos emerald heist-  
20 minutes ago  
Laser fire from a panicked weasel on his jet bike rang out through the crowded streets of station square.

"Bugger off blast you! It's just a chaos emerald! There are 6 more of the rocks out there!" The weasel cried as he looked back to shoot at his pursuers.

"A chaos emerald you took from the G.U.N store banks Nack!" An ivory bat elegantly soaring through the air exclaimed as she dodged the shots with ease.

"It's no use talking to him Rouge. His kind will never understand the errors of their ways. It's best to just take him in." Shadow stated weaving between cars and laser fire as well.  
Nack piloted his jet bike between traffic in his attempt to escape his would-be captors but to no avail. He was unaware of the stop sign he would run into as he continued taking his eyes off the road to shoot at the hedgehog and bat combo. With a loud "BOWNG" his bike zoomed off into a wall, disabled and nack unconscious for the effort. Hitting the ground with a thud the green chaos emerald gently rolled out of his hands and onto the littered sidewalk of the city. Shadow and Rouge slowed their pursuit and made their way to the chaos emerald and the out cold rodent who eluded them unsuccessfully.

"What a waste of time. Too easy!" rouge gleefully said as shadow leant down to pick up the emerald.

"Let's go back to base and lock this up-"shadow said turning to rouge whose face was a sudden pale color.

"What?" shadow asked lowering his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Shadow…you're transparent..!" rouge said bringing a hand to her mouth and pointing at shadow.  
Shadow tilted his head becoming more agitated.

"if this is a joke or an insult it's not very well thought out." He said turning away from rouge towards the downed weasel. Only one problem. He wasn't there. Everything grew black then suddenly a spiraling wave of pink energy flowed around and above his head. His eyes grew wide as he turned around. His whole surrounding had changed. No rouge, no cars no crashed jet bike, nothing. Just this energy and the chaos emerald he clutched. But even that as well began to vanish, or rather more like assimilate into his right hand. Shadow gritted his teeth in slight panic as everything began to spin and then- darkness.

Present (?)

"Mongrel! Her highness lady vanilla has asked you a question! You will respond!" The croc barked out stepping towards shadow, and grabbing him by the arm.  
Shadow's eyes suddenly popped open from his lucid state and he subsequently flipped the crocodile onto his back so fast it could be compared to the speed of blinking your eyes.

"UGH?!" the armored reptile said hitting the ground so hard, dust flew in all directions.

"Where am I? Who are all of you?!" shadow began asking still holding the crocs wrist he used to flip him with.  
The violet cat stood wide-eyed at what took place and the rabbit held her hands to her mouth in disbelief and a hint of fear.  
Shadow released the appendage of his cold-blooded harasser and began to make his way to the steps located behind the two brightly colored mammals in front of it.

"Knave...You shall not go anywhere!" A voice said behind him.  
He instinctively knew to duck as an oncoming sword from his blind spot swooped overhead. He rolled to the side, his back hitting the wall of the basement and into some books that lay on the dusty floor.

"You would dare approach her highness without permission?! The only question you'll have answered is when you'll hang wretch!" The armor clad reptile said, sword drawn and pointing at shadow.

"Ser Vector! Don't you dare damage my research materials you muscle head!" the cat yelled.

"Everyone STOP!" the delicate voice of vanilla cried out.  
Vector immediately sheathed his sword and kneeled in her direction as shadow sat on the ground, still confused.

"Everyone please calm down. There is a reasonable explanation for this I'm sure, but perhaps we should relocate? This basement air is making me somewhat Ill." She said coughing softly.  
Shadow stood up scowling.

"Then I want some answers. NOW." He demanded.

"Why you-!" vector began, growing irate at the disrespectful tone shadow presented to his queen.

"Ser Vector…Please." The queen pleaded.

"Apologies my queen." Vector responded bowing his head, still kneeling.

"You will get your answers Dark one. But in a less mundane location." Queen vanilla said turning towards the stairs looking back slightly at shadow with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"hm." Shadow nodded succumbing to her whims.  
Blaze glanced at the look the queen gave the ebony hedgehog and chuckled to herself.

"Yes. He does resemble him a quite a bit doesn't he?" She thought to herself as the queen and the Hedgehog made their way up the stone steps from her lab.

That is the end of chapter one! Tell me what you think. Questions comments flames criticism, anything is welcome. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Anything will help me grow as a writer.


End file.
